Will The War Ever REALLY end?
by loonyluvgood86
Summary: Katniss Peeta how they survive through the Hunger Games-Captiol Version


Heey! This is my first Fanfic, sooo i hope you like it and send Reviews PLEASE!

* * *

><p>I still live in the seam you could say, we, Peeta and I moved in when we had Lilly. We wanted something simple and away from the cameras that seem to follow us everywhere. When Lilly was five we had Jamie and they remind me so much like Prim and I. Prim got engaged to Rory and Lilly will be there flower girl! Then when Prim told us he said Gale and I would be related! But then I told him they would be to and he just scowled as I grinned. Prim getting engaged was the only way Gale would talk to me since Peeta and I got married and even though he was invited he didn't show!<p>

"I am going to kill him when I see him!" I said as Peeta told me he had shown up.

"He got married you know." Said Peeta as he fixed his tie and fixed Jamie's dress so she didn't have a duck tail.

"What? He did what?" I asked as I almost dropped Lilly's flower basket on her head.

"Yeah, he didn't tell you because he knew you'd get mad like this." Said Peeta as he told the cameras to just wait and we'd be out there in a second. The cameras haven't seen Lilly or Jamie yet and they are just bursting to see what the star-crossed lovers kids will look like.

"I'm not mad I'm just- alright I'm mad!" I said as I wiped one stray tear that had escaped my angry face.

"Why are you mad at Uncle Gale?" asked Jamie who had wide eyes like Rue.

"Because he's mean," I said as I picked her up and only wondered how Peeta and I got out of there safely.

"How was he mean?" asked Lilly who was ten and acted as I did, wanting to protect my little sister. I still do.

"You two are too young, some other time." I said as sweetly as I could, kids were cute but they were stubborn, like me.

"You never tell me anything!" wailed Lilly as she sat on the floor, when she did this she refused to move until she got what she wanted.

"I told you about the hunger games and the war." I said not realizing Jamie was there and we hadn't told her yet.

"What's the hungry games? Is it fun?" she asked widening her eyes like Rue used to when she asked a question.

"Nothing, I think I hear the wedding song!" I said and I felt like I just dodged a bullet that would ricochet and hit me again.

"Okay!" said Jamie as she happily went and sat with Peeta, I was Prim's maid of honor. As the wedding went on, my smile grew wider until I spotted Gale as Rory's best man and Gale caught my eye and frown before he glared at Peeta. The wedding drew on and finally Prim said "I do" and I hugged her tightly as she had done at my wedding. At the party Gale cornered me.

"Listen, I know you're mad but I have a good reason." He said his shadow over me as I looked into his eyes, he still had a seam look to him, and one Peeta was getting slowly and my kids too.

"Who did you marry?" I asked simply as we both sat down on a bench, I had a feeling we had a lot to talk about.

"Madge." He said as he looked at Madge who was beautiful! Her hair was pulled back and braided and she was wearing a slim light blue dress with a little glitter so when she stood in the sunshine she glistened.

"Madge?" I asked almost choking on my food.

"Yeah, listen the reason I wasn't at your wedding was because I knew that I couldn't face you. The time wasn't right." He finished sadly looking at Lilly and Jamie who were playing with Prim.

"And your wedding wasn't right either?" I snapped. I knew he wanted kids just by his look.

"I'm sorry, I knew you'd be mad and I wasn't even going to come before Rory told me I was his best man over Vick, and I couldn't bail on him."

"Like you did to me?" I asked and I knew I was being hard on him but how could I not? I'm Katniss Mellark!

"Listen, I made a mistake and I know you Everdeen, I know how you hunt and how you used to always go to the pond without me and think I didn't notice. I know these things so what I don't know is why you picked Peeta." He said and there he made two mistakes, calling me Everdeen and mentioning my choice, the choice of my life.

"Mellark and I chose Peeta for reasons even I can't understand." I said and now Rory and Prim were coming and we had to wrap this up quickly.

"Then- fine, I have a wife and I hope you forgive me, Katniss Mellark." He said trying to hide his disgust at the name.

"Fine- I forgive you." I said but only because I knew if I didn't we would end up screaming at Prim's wedding.

"Hi guys!" Said Prim whose arm was on Rory and was trying to see if we made up.

"Hey Rory, Prim, congrats. Rory I never thought you'd end up with her, you two are so different!" said Gale as he stood up and him and Rory went talking as Prim who was wearing a dress that had the patterns of a primrose on it sat down.

"Hey, did you guys make up?" she asked as she looked out at the gardens of the church dreamily.

"Yeah, for you, he did save your life after all." I said which was true; Gale stopped Coin from putting her on the front line.

"Yeah, but you set me up with Rory." She said which was also true; I had thought this might happen, a wedding.

"Whatever, Gale was being a wimp and wouldn't have shown up until Rory made him his best man"

"Rory only put him in front of Vick 'cause he knew he wouldn't show up unless he did." She said sadly because just then I realized that Vick was sitting in a corner alone sulking.

"I better go talk to him, Peeta's coming, 12 o'clock." She said happily as she skipped toward Vick.


End file.
